Massacre
by Ryuken Sagara
Summary: [TERMINEE] Sanzo se retrouve seul avec Goku. Mais celui ci ne semble pas dans son état normal... Notre pauvre moine en fait les frais. chapitre deux: comment éviter de se faire tuer par Corail.
1. sang et trippes

**Auteur **: Ryu-chan  
**Source **: Saiyuki  
**Titre **: Massacre  
**Type **: R, Yaoi, massacre !  
**Disclaimer** : les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas. Hélas. Si Alia achète les droits, j'en paye la moitié…

* * *

_Massacre_

Sanzo sourit intérieurement en regardant son saru à lui… pourtant, par habitude, il le jeta lorsque celui ci lui demanda de le suivre, pour finalement se laisse convaincre quelques secondes plus tard.. il ne pouvait rien refuser à ce grand regard doré, bien que vide de toute trace d'intelligence…  
- Pourquoi un endroit si éloigné ? La chambre ne pouvait elle pas suffire ?  
Goku rougit et baissa les yeux.  
- C'est que… c'est assez particulier…  
Le cœur de Sanzo accéléra. Peut être, enfin… ? Goku attrapa la main de son Sanzo, timidement, mais faisant preuve d'une grande témérité… Il le fit asseoir sur une chaise à dossier bas…  
- S'il te plait, ferme les yeux…  
Le ton du saru était exceptionnellement sensuel, doux… Sanzo s'exécuta… Les doigts de Goku glissèrent sur ses épaules, s'arrêtant aux poignets…  
Sanzo écarquilla les yeux au contact du métal froid contre sa peau (malgré ses gants ), et voulu crier… mais la main de Goku, placé sans ménagement contre sa bouche, l'en empêcha…  
- Tais-toi, stupide moine…  
_Goku… ?  
_Non. Ce n'était pas SON Goku (le mauvais jeu de mooots !). Pas comme ça. Pas avec cette lueur malsaine dans le regard…  
Goku étant devant lui, et de sa main libre il fit glisser sur ses épaules les pans de sa robe de moine… il empêchait toujours Sanzo de parler, et de l'autre main, il commença à lacérer de T shirt moulant (ultra sexy) du Sanzo, laissant sur la peau des traces rouges ou le sang commença de suite à perler, carmin sur la peau blême du moine, bordeaux lorsqu'il imbiba les lambeaux de l'habit du moine. . . Goku se pencha dessus, suivant de sa langue les sillons…  
Les pupilles de Sanz se dilatèrent lorsque celles ci croisèrent celles de Goku, félines, folles…  
Goku lui libéra les lèvres, déchirant alors d'un coup sec les vêtements de Sanzo, puis détachant la ceinture du moine, faisant ainsi choir le vêtement sacré…  
Le youkai se pencha, ramassant le sutra et le glissant à sa ceinture, certain de par ce fait de ne plus être victime d'une potentielle purification céleste (de l'ordre maléfique)…  
- Goku… qu'est ce que tu fais ! Relâche-moi tout de suite !  
_Inutile, il ne t'entend pas…_Pensa le moine, voyant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet sur le petit singe…  
Goku ne faisait plus attention à lui, il était au fond de la grotte, il devait chercher quelque chose, au bruit… Sanzo ne voulait pas savoir quoi… Peut être avait il été trop dur avec le saru ? Peut être que celui ci relâchait toute la frustration qu'il avait emmagasiné à cause de la froidure et de la dureté du moine… peut être que c'étais sa faute, si son Goku était comme ça à présent…  
Il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit le cuir mordre cruellement sa peau… un lambeau de chair se détacha de son épaule, pour retomber face à lui, sanguinolent…  
- Garde tes forces, Sanzo, ce n'est qu'un commencement…  
Sanzo sentit le cuir souple caresser son dos, avant de s'abattre à nouveau, cruel, sans merci…  
Goku eut un rire fou, et attrapa un lambeau de chair à moitié décollé, tirant dessus, l'arrachant d'un geste brutal…

Le moine se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler, ne pas lui donner ce plaisir …

Il n'en pouvait plus… il aurait donne n'importe quoi pour un verre d'eau… chaque muscle lui était douloureux, il était parcouru de spasme de douleur… il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tuméfiées… mauvaise idée. Le sel posé dessus ne fit qu'amplifier son envie d'eau…  
Goku apparut à nouveau dans son champ de vision, et il s'assit sur les genoux lacérés du moine, qui étouffe un gémissement de douleur… Le saru sortit une bouteille d'eau, avalant une longue gorgée sur le regard envieux et désespéré du moine blond… le singe prit une dernière gorgée, sans l'avaler totalement, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sanzo, qui les entrouvrit, espérant recevoir le liquide tant attendu…  
Goku l'embrassa doucement, presque avec tendresse, calmant la sécheresse de sa gorge, retirant le sel de ses lèvres…  
- Sanzo…  
Goku recommença la manœuvre, avec cette fois une quantité plus importante d'eau, jouant avec la langue du moine, cette langue avide d'eau… Le singe s'attardé sur ses lèvres et écarta son visage de celui du moine qui baissa la tête, faisant tomber son front sur l'épaule de Goku…celui ci glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds collés de sang, doucement, pour peut être calmer les tremblements qui secouaient les épaules de sanzo, ou pour étouffer les sanglots désordonnés de celui ci…  
- Go… ku… pourquoi……. Pourquoi…. ?  
Sanzo sentit son visage être relevé, il croisa un instant le regard triste de Goku, du saru qu'il connaissait… mais ce fut un mirage, effacé par le sourire cruel, les lèvres qui prirent possession des siennes avec violence, arrachant un morceau de chair, s'abreuvant du sang qui coulait à présent abondamment…  
- Simplement pour t'entendre hurler, supplier… Mais bon, nous allons changer à présent…

Goku détacha Sanzo et descendit de ses genoux…  
- Maintenant, mets-toi debout et bats-toi !  
Sanzo le regarda avec hébétement, jusqu'à recevoir un premier coup, qui l'envoya à terre, raclant son dos aux multiples endroits écorchés contre la froide, hurlant de douleur à cause du gravier qui roulait sans pitié contre sa chair… Il se releva difficilement, tremblait sur ses jambes…Il avait le tibia gauche brisé, il ne pourrait pas se défendre dans cet état… Mais de toute façon, c'était ce que voulait son tortionnaire, qu'il se rendre compte de sa faiblesse, qu'il hurle de douleur… Goku était déjà sur lui, il le plaqua à terre, et commença à le rouer de coups…  
Soudain, Sanzo eut un éclair de lucidité. Goku ne pouvait pas être aussi sadique, aussi monstrueux… mais peut être y avait il eut un échange, et qu'il était en face de la personnalité du grand saint du ciel pur ? et que s'il enlevait la couronne de Goku, celui ci redeviendrais comme avait… il le fallait…  
Avec difficultés, Sanzo arriva à attraper la couronne, pour la retirer . . .  
Goku recula soudainement, se prenant la tête entre les mains… Sanzo en profita pour se dégager…  
Une aura couleur or entoura Goku, le laissant alors sous sa forme de monstre…

Les pupilles félines de celui ci dévisagèrent Sanzo, les oreilles allongées remuèrent un instant, entendant le souffle erratique du moine…  
Et…  
Il lui sauta dessus avec un rugissement bestial, le plaquant contre la paroi…  
Sanzo eut un cri étouffé, alors qu'un coup lui entaillait le visage, et poussa un hurlement lorsque le poing de Goku s'abattit sur son bras, le brisant d'un coup sec…  
Les canines de Goku s'enfoncèrent sans l'épaule du moine, arrachant un morceau de chair qu'il mâcha un instant, avant de l'avaler avec un grognement… Sanzo se recroquevilla un peu plus, portant sa main à son épaule, pour essayer d'endiguer le saignement du à la morsure, mais Goku repoussa violemment sa main, se repaissant de Sanzo, arrachant à dents nues encore quelques lambeaux de chair, s'emplissant les oreilles des gémissements de douleur…  
Il s'arrêta soudain, relevant la tête… Non ! Sanzo allait tomber inconscient ! Peut être que le fait d'avoir perdu un petit morceau d'épaule, d'avoir les chairs découpées ne lui plaisait pas vraiment… Goku eut un ricanement… Il attrapa Sanzo par le cou, le regardant dans ses yeux vitreux. . .  
Le saru se crispa lorsqu'il reçu un crachat du moine sur la joue.

Un premier coup pour les côtes, qui se brisèrent avec un bruit mât.  
Un autre pour remettre en place cette épaule déboîtée.  
Et encore un pour éviter les coups de pieds du moine.  
Encore un os transperçant la chair, petit morceau blanc au milieu de tout ce sang.  
Et un dernier pour la route…

Goku se releva, contemplant son œuvre…  
Sanzo baignait dans son sang, il semblait à présent inconscient, pourtant ses yeux vaguement ouverts laissaient supposer le contraire… Il n'avait plus de forces, il ne pouvait plus lutter… Il allait mourir par la main de l'être qui lui était le plus cher, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour cela, il avait réveillé la bête… et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus. Intérieurement, il aurait été préférable pour lui qu'il fusse mort…  
Mort…  
Ce mot résonnait étrangement dans les oreilles longues de Son Goku…  
Sans vie.  
Vide de toute énergie…

Il posa ses mains sur sa tête, hurlant de douleur alors que sa couronne se reformait peut à peu…  
Il se cogna contre une des paroi de la grotte, et il y eut un petit bruit métallique…

Goku cligna des yeux…  
Sang…  
Cela sentait.. le sang…

Il posa ses pupilles rondes sur le corps de Sanzo…  
C'était lui… il…

San… zo…

Le moine tourna le regard vers lui…  
Totalement brisé.  
Et c'était sa faute.

Poussant un hurlement, Goku partit en courrant, se tenant la tête entre ses mains, maculant de sang ses cheveux châtains…

A suivre dans une suite glucose !

Bon, j'avais envie de me défouler sur quelqu'un, et donc…  
C'était très marrant ! R&R pleaaase!


	2. Caramel et fructamel

**Auteur** : Ryu-chan  
**Source** : Gensomaden Saiyuki!  
**Titre : **Réparations  
**Type** :R, Yaoi, massacre !  
**Disclaimer** : les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas. Hélas. Si Alia achète les droits, j'en paye la moitié…

* * *

_Massacre, chapitre deux_

Lorsque Sanzo ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas mort. C'était toujours son corps, ses souvenirs.  
Et la douleur…  
Il tourna un peu la tête, conscient que ce geste aggravait les blessures qu'il avait au cou, et croisa le regard inquièt d'Hakkai.  
- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais Sanzo. Tu nous as fait peur.  
- Où est Goku… ?  
Le regard d'Hakkai s'assombrit.  
- Toujours pas de nouvelles depuis que l'on t'a retrouvé… ça va faire deux semaines.  
Un hochement de tête plus tard, Sanzo dormait.

Hakkai se releva et tourna la tête vers celui qui était dans l'encadrure de la porte.  
Gojo poussa un lourd soupir, se rappelant…

_-Il est là !  
__Ils s'étaient précipités dans la grotte, juste à temps pour chasser un charognard quelconque qui s'approchait de corps meurtri de Sanzo.  
__Hakkai avait tout de suite lancé un sort de soin, refermant vaguement quelques blessures…(plaies ?moins répétitif)  
__Puis ils avaient soulevé précautionneusement le blond, évitant de trop rouvrir ses blessures…_

Il était vivant. Mais personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé exactement. Le matin encore, Goku geignait qu'il avait faim, Sanzo le frappait avec son baffeur, et Hakkai tentait de calmer le jeu…  
Puis ils s'étaient perdus en forêt, et Goku avait changé de regard, et était parti en courrant.  
Bien sûr, Sanzo avait attendu quelques minutes puis était parti à sa recherche, après lui avoir demandé d'y aller, ce que Gojo avait refusé, bien sûr. Et puis… finalement, Hakkuryu s'étant reposé, ils étaient partis à la recherche (2 ?) des deux autres membres de leur équipe, l'angoisse nouant leur gorge…  
Et à présent, il fallait retrouver Goku. Mais où chercher ?

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre, et Sanzo en profita pour se relever, malgré la douleur que cela lui occasionnait.  
Il devait le retrouver, demander des explications.  
IL était sa rédemption, sa raison de continuer à vivre… depuis quand le jeune saru avait il pris autant d'importance à ses yeux ? Il ne le savait pas très bien, mais à présent, le revoir était devenu un besoin vital. Même s'il ne s'en sortait pas vivant… Pourtant, il se rappelait avoir, à la fin, retrouvé Goku, son Goku, quelques instants avant de perdre connaissance…  
Chargeant son revolver, il sortit discrètement par la fenêtre.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le moine avait disparu. Ils avaient beau chercher, on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être trouvé. Pourtant, dans son état, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin…  
Sanzo eut un soupir de lassitude lorsqu'il arriva au sommet.  
Au loin, il pouvait voir son lieu d'arrivée.  
Juste à quelques mètres.

Il fit quelques pas… son cœur manqua un battement. IL était là. Comme la première fois. A part que cette fois il ne voulait pas retrouver la lumière. Il était sale, et tentait apparemment de retrouver ses anciens fers, cherchant dans le sol avec ses doigts en sang.  
Lentement, il sortit l'objet de sa manche.  
Avec difficulté, il leva la main…  
Le harisen frappa durement le crane de Goku, qui vacilla sous l'impact. Le saru releva les yeux, et Sanzo put y lire une immense douleur. Et peut être aussi un peu de crainte…  
- Sanzo ?  
N'obtenant pas une réponse immédiate, il recommença à fouiller le sol, sans faire attention à l'ongle qui venait de rompre, et qui gisait lamentablement à présent sur le sol.  
- Non, ce n'est pas possible, Sanzo est mort, et c'est encore une illusion… Une illusion pour me faire payer mon crime… j'ai tué Sanzo, Sanzo est mort, je me suis assassiné…  
Le saru s'arrêta un instant de gratter la terre, avec un petit mouvement de balancement d'avant en arrière.  
Puis il se tourna vers l'illusion.

Celle ci n'avait pu empêcher une larme de rouler le long de sa joue, atteignant lentement le sol, absorbée par la terre fraîchement retournée.  
- Ici… ?  
Le jeune homme se mit à creuser à l'endroit où était tombée la larme…  
Et Sanzo sentit ses jambes le lâcher.  
Il tomba à coté de Goku, les épaules tremblantes… Ses mains se tendirent vers celles pleines de terre et de blessures, les immobilisant doucement.  
Goku eut un léger mouvement de recul, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il (qui !)lui arrivait, et il se retrouva plaqué contre une large poitrine, bien réelle…  
- Imbécile… murmura Sanzo, le visage enfoui dans la chevelure du jeune homme.  
Le jeune homme en question hoqueta le nom du moine, sans trop oser y croire…  
- Mais oui, c'est moi, continua à murmurer Genjyo, serrant toujours avec douceur l'être qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Tout va bien, je suis vivant…  
A ces mots, il sentit les épaules du saint du ciel pur se secouer de tremblements, et commença à entendre les sanglots de son protégé.  
- j'ai… j'ai… je t'ai…  
- Shh… ce n'était pas toi, je le sais…  
Sanzo l' écarta un peu de lui, le regardant fermement, se plongeant dans l'or liquide des yeux de Goku.  
- Je te connais mieux que quiconque, et je sais bien que tu es incapable de me faire le moindre mal…  
Un sourire hésitant et vacillant se forma sur les lèvres du jeune singe, disparaissant rapidement de la vue de Sanzo quand celui ci resserra à nouveau son étreinte, plus que jamais déterminé à garder Goku avec lui, contre lui… Là ou il aurait du être depuis longtemps, si le jeune moine n'avait pas été aussi têtu.  
Pourtant un gémissement le tira de son bonheur.  
Il laissa presque Goku échapper à ses bras, lui donnant quelques centimètres de liberté.  
Goku ramena ses mains vers lui…  
- Excuse moi, souffla Sanzo, caressant d'une main la joue ronde du jeune homme.  
- Ce… ce n'est rien par rapport à…  
Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, bientôt suivi par deux lignes roses, fines mais pourtant légèrement charnues. Goku mit un instant avant de comprendre que Sanzo l'avait embrassé. Juste un contact diffus, insaisissable –à l'image du moine- mais pourtant bien présent.  
Et il se sentit rougir, alors que Sanzo souriait maladroitement, mais franchement.  
Il semblait heureux, et sa chevelure d'or semblait (paraissait ?) briller comme jamais dans les rayons du soleil levant.  
Et Goku eut l'impression qu'il avait enfin trouvé le vrai Sanzo, celui qui s'était réfugié sous un masque froid et distant de cynisme mordant.  
- Sanzo…  
- Je t'aime Goku, murmura-t-il d'un ton doux, aimant, fixant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, sans dureté, sans supériorité. Il n'y avait que de l'amour dans ses deux yeux améthystes. Je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé, cela m'a permis de comprendre que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi… Je ferais tout pour te garder à mes cotés…  
Enfin un réel sourire éclaira le visage de Goku, qui serra son haut moine contre lui, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Hakkai s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, et manqua une respiration. Derrière lui, Gojo eut une exclamation muette de surprise, puis sourit.  
- Ils sont mignons comme ça, non ? Il va falloir qu'on achète une deuxième tente…  
Hakkai eut un rire légèrement gêné à cette idée, puis reposa son regard vers le nouveau couple enlacé, rassuré de les voir enfin réunis.

FIN

**Notes **: J'en peux plus ! Trop de glucose pour moi ! Pas un seul mort dans cette histoire ! Aaaaaaarg !  
**Bonus :**

Nî soupira, coupant la caméra. Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Quelque chose qui libérait les pires instincts que l'homme pouvait cacher en lui.  
Avec un léger sourire, il posa son lapin à côté de son ordinateur, et regarda le liquide moiré, avant d'en avaler une gorgée.  
Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de la famille royale.


End file.
